1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a skin protective device, and in particular to a skin protective device for the forehead, temples, ears, and neck, designed for use with heat producing hair care devices such as those used to curl, wave, or dry the hair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the use of heat based hair styling devices such as the curling iron and hot comb became popular, the human skin has suffered from the irritation, discomfort, burning and discoloration that overexposure to heat can cause. This is not only annoying and unsightly, but in some incidents long term or extensive permanent damage may be experienced.
After years of observing burn marks on the foreheads, temples, ears, and necks of my loved ones, friends, and colleagues which were caused by heat based hair appliances, it was decided that an investigation into the reasons why so many ladies did not use protection to prevent accidental burning was warranted. Surprisingly, it was discovered that none of the victims knew of any product to prevent these accidental burns which sometimes left permanent scars. After days of searching for existing patents, I finally located two patents which may be considered prior art. After determining neither of these patents satisfied the needs of thousands of potential burn victims, I proceeded with my idea. This specification and drawings represents my efforts.
Inventors have created two devices, an Ear and Neck Protector and an Ear and Forehead Protector, which are designed for use with heat based hair appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,210 to Fairchild (1939) discloses a device for ear and neck protection during a beauty salon procedure. However, this device protects only the ears and neck of the wearer from the hot air currents produced by mechanical hair dryers. The Fairchild design does not protect areas of the skin such as the forehead or temples, which are frequently burned while using several types of heat based hair styling devices such as the curling iron or hot comb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,435 to Gribbin (1939) discloses a device for protection of the ears and forehead. No consideration has been given specifically to the neck area which represents an area of the skin that is frequently burned while using several types of heat based hair styling devices such as the curling iron or hot comb. The Gribbin ear and forehead protector lacks adjustability. It is formed from a single piece of material which is not adjustable and therefore inconveniently requires the selection of the appropriate size before use.
The existing skin protectors do not provide the skin protection required during normal use of some heat based hair styling appliances. All vulnerable skin areas are not covered simultaneously by either of these existing designs. The vulnerable skin areas are directly below the entire hairline, including the ears. Additionally, the designs do not possess the adjustability to conform to all head sizes, while simultaneously protecting all of the vulnerable skin areas. Lastly, the existing designs do not provide separate detachable ear protectors which allow for more efficient use and protection.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, neither of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the forehead, temple, ear and neck protector of the present invention.
Existing known protectors designed for use with machines utilizing heat for the styling of hair heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) They have not been designed to protect all potentially affected areas of the skin, specifically the forehead, temples, ears, and neck, simultaneously
b) The designs lack the adjustability to cover all vulnerable skin areas without interfering with the hair styling process
(c) The existing protectors are not adjustable as necessary to conform to all head sizes, while simultaneously protecting all vulnerable skin areas
(d) Designs do not offer the added versatility of detachable ear protectors